Kamen Rider Genesis: Beginning of Genesis Arc!
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Stanley, son of Knuckles and Amy, is distressed over the deaths of his parents, however, when monsters called Akumu wreak havoc, Stanley becomes a hero that rattles Neo-Japan to it's core!


Greetings, FanFiction and DA! I, the great Nathanralls09, bring you this new story, "Kamen Rider Genesis", basically, Stanley fights monsters I created called Akumu, as a Rider I made called Kamen Rider Genesis! So, let's get this truck running (cue comedic drum effect.)

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SONIC TEAM and SEGA own Sonic the Hedgehog, CAPCOM owns Megaman, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing. Sunrise owns Gundam.

"Aw man...first Angel Island and the Master Emerald are destroyed, then Mom and Dad die in a plane explosion...and then a bully goes and mugs Annie...Can this day get any more worse?" said Stanley as he walked home, and the wind blew his umbrella out of his hand. "Me and my big mouth." he muttered under his breath, and he entered the model shop. He saw an older version of himself with a Knuckles hairstyle, he had odd eyes. This was Locke, his older brother. He noticed that Stanley was having a rough day "Rough day, huh?" said Locke "Eeyup." said Stanley and Stanley walked to his bedroom and went to bed to take a nap _'Someday, I wish this world could turn for the better.' _he thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

(Cue song: "JUST COMMUNICATION" by TWO-MIX)

(logo appears)

**JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION **(Stanley is seen placing flowers at his parents' graves)

**ame ni utarenagara** (Stanley is seen having a mug of hot coca)

**iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo TONIGHT! **(Stanley is seen praying at church)

**nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita** (Stanley is seen working at South Pines Park with Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Benson, Muscle Man, HFG and Thomas)

**furueteru yubisaki wa nani wo motomesama you no?** (Stanley is seen holding the GenesisDriver invented by his older brother, Locke)

**togiretogirete mo tsutaete hoshii itami wo** (The Akumu, led by Aeodan, are seen plotting.)

**sameta furisuru koto de otona ni nante narenai **(Stanley turns the Henshin Key and says "Henshin!" as he becomes Kamen Rider Genesis)

**anata no manazashi mamoritai** (Stanley/Kamen Rider Genesis changes from his Base, Fire, Water, and Lightning Systems)

**kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite **(Stanley/Kamen Rider Genesis draws the Genesis Sword and slashes down multiple Goruma)

**JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION** (Stanley is riding his motorcycle, the Machine Genestriker)

**nani mo osorenaide **(Stanley is seen playing his les paul)

******kanjiaeru tashikana ima dare nimo ubaenaikara **(Stanley then does his Genesis Blitz rider kick, and the Metalloid explodes)

******JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION **(Stanley is seen with his freinds)

******ame ni utarenagara **(Stanley is seen walking down the street)

******iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo TONIGHT! **(Stanley/Kamen Rider Genesis zooms by on his motorcycle.)

(song ends)

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth of Genesis

It cuts to Stanley walking downtown. Stanley was busy walking down to the cafe for some hot chocolate. He always goes to the cafe for a cup of hot cocoa. And Stanley got his to go, and walked out. He had a serious look on his face. Ever since his parents' death. He had become more serious, he wore a red longcoat made of leather. His hair reached to his shoulders, and he was decked out in red and black cloathes. He wore black, fingerless gloves and his hair was tied into a ponytail. He then saw the night sky _'I wish Mom and Dad would see this.' _he thought.

(Meanwhile)

A demonic castle was there.

The first one looked like N-Daguva-Zeba, with Monster Basco Ta Jolokia's head, Vasto Lorde Ichigo's horns, Goldar's wings, but with silver feathers, and Ankh's forearms and Freddy Kreuger's clawed hands. This Aeodan, the leader

The second looked like DeluKnight with Zeltrax's head, this was Zargom, the master swordsman.

The 3rd one looked like the Drake Phantom, but black. This was Zaborr, the assassin.

The 4th one looked like a black and bronze version of the Gemini Zodiarts, this was Jestor, the royal fool and assassin.

The 5th and final one was Aeodan's little brother, Zeroga. He looked like the Nazca Dopant with the Utopia Dopant's head. He shared the title as Zargom as the master swordsman.

"Report, Zeroga." said Aeodon

"Dear brother, we are ready to attack Neo-Japan."

"Excellent! Shall we attack?" said Jestor

"Yes. Send the Bat Akumu, he'll possess a human with a sinful heart." said Aeodan. As the Bat Akumu then took flight, it looked like the Bat Undead with the head of the Komori Inves. **"****My time is now! I will erase all of the Humans, Mobians and Reploids from history, forever!" **he spoke as he shot toward the world and saw a man holding a gun, and possessed him, which was shown by him having black markings on his face and cheeks.

"OK, so what do we have here?" said Stanley as he looked at his older brother, Locke "I made this, the GenesisDriver." said Locke as he handed a belt similar to the Arcle to Stanley, the center was neon green in color. And he handed Stanley an object similar to the MaDan Key holder "The Force Key holder." said Locke as Stanley attached it to the belt and twisted it on with a click. And Stanley walked outside to the town district

(location: Town District)

"Man, I wonder if I can ever find my first kaijin." said Stanley. And he heard a loud explosion "Holy moly!" he said as he raced to the sight. He saw a man attacking people, and Stanley yelled "HEY!" and the man dissolved into black sand as the Bat Akumu appeared and Stanley took out the GenesisDriver and slapped it onto his waist, causing the straps to appear and he took out a Force Key and inserted it

(Kamen Rider Decade OST: "Millions of Me" plays)

"Henshin!" he spoke as he turned the key and the center glowed green and Stanley was was bathed in computer data, which looked like ones and zeroes. And a green light bathed the area

_'**No...Not possible!**_**...**' thought the Bat Akumu as the light died down **"You are..."**

In Stanley's place was an armored figure about 6'4. He wore a black bodysuit, with white boots that resembled Geo Stelar/Kamen Rider Starforce's boots. He had Kamen Rider Joker's chestplate, Den-O's arms, Kabuto's shoulder armor, and Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet, he was black and white in color, and his helmet had neon green lenses. He then did the 'point to the sky' pose "My name is Kamen Rider Genesis." he spoke

(At this moment, "Problematic" by Get Scared plays)

"**Goruma!"** said the Bat Akumu as grunts that looked like Ghouls with the heads of Dustards appeared **"Kill him!" **said the Bat Akumu as the Goruma charged at Stanley who proceeds to fist fight all of them he even went as far as to break a Goruma's neck. Stanley then proceeds to fight the Bat Akumu. He then proceeds to punch the kaijin in the face multiple times, he started to kick the kaijin in the jaw, hard, then in the ribs, then he preformed a leg sweep, knocking the kaijin on his butt. And he kicked the kaijin in the side of the head, hard

"**OW!**" said the Akumu in pain **"You're gonna pay for doing that!" **said the Bat Akumu as he swung his winged hands at Stanley, who evaded

"Oh, I'll pay. In full." said Stanley as he does a few backflips and the Bat Akumu flew at him. The 2 then kept at their brawl and Stanley nailed the Bat Akumu in the ribs with a single punch and kept punching the Kaijin in the face and ribs and then roundhouse kicked the monster square in the jaw. And Stanley turned the Final Key

"**Final Overdrive" **announced the belt as Stanley's left leg glowed green and he jumped into the air and called out his attack.

"GENESIS BLITZ!" he yelled as he nailed the Bat Akumu square in the chest with a single attack with a yell of "SEIYA!" as he blasted through the kaijin, and electricity danced off of the monster's body **"IMPOSSIBLE! ME, BEATEN BY A LITTLE KID!? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Screamed the Bat Akumu as he dropped to his knees and exploded with a loud KABOOM! and Stanley reverts back and wiped the sweat off of his brow with a "Phew!"

Back at the Nightmare Castle

"CURSES!" said Aeodan "I will not stop until this Kamen Rider Genesis character is _DESTROYED!"_

He was so mad, he gave his subordinates a serious migrane

Back at the Rose GunPla Shop-

"Well done, little brother." said Locke as he ruffled Stanley's hair

"Shoot! It was nothin', Locke, my man!" said Stanley as he chuckled

_'Mom, Dad, if you're seeing this, I hope you can see Stanley as the hero of the hour.' _thought Anna.

At King Kai's estate.

"Wow! Stanley really kicked butt as a Kamen Rider!" said Amy as she saw the whole thing with Knuckles and Knuckles said "It's only a matter of time until we have to ask Goku to find the Dragonballs and wish us back to life." and Amy said "Until then, let's keep training so we can fight alongside the kids when we're wished back to life."

* * *

(Cue song: "Ride the Wind" by Masahiro Inoe)

(It just shows Stanley on his motorcycle, the Machine Genestriker)

**Hikari yugamu sono tabi ni****  
****Atarashii sora****  
****Boku wo mezame sasu you ni****  
****Temaneki wo suru****  
****Yosougai no genzaichi****  
****Chizu wa iranai****  
****Toriaezu migi tsugi, hidari****  
****Michi wa sagasu sa****  
****Sorezore no sekai ga (How many cards in the world)****  
****Boku ni motomete kuru (No hesitation in my mind)****  
****Toorisugizu ni tatakau koto****  
****Ride the wind kakenukero (Get pass the world!) kono kuronikuru****  
****Te ni irete yuku tsuyosa no Card****  
****Your eyes will tabi no naka (I got the cause!) kitto mieru****  
****Mezasu subeki gooru no basho ga... Just keep on walking!**

* * *

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Genesis_

Aeodan has another plan to destroy Stanley!

Aeodan-"Spider Akumu, end all life on Neo-Japan!"

And Stanley gains his own wheels

Locke-"Introducing the Machine Genestriker!"

Can Stanley fight this sinister spider?

Find out in Chapter 2: Caught in the Spider's Web!

Stanley-"This clinches it!"


End file.
